


Good Boy

by WeNeedARuse



Series: Vandermorston- A Trilogy. [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Dutch is Dutch, M/M, PWP, Porn, Sex, Smut, Top Arthur, just porn, sorry - Freeform, vandermorgan - Freeform, vandermorston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeNeedARuse/pseuds/WeNeedARuse
Summary: Another rented hotel room.Arthur, John and Dutch- the finale.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> APPARENTLY I JUST WRITE PORN.
> 
> So. This is probably the last Vandermorston. It's been a nice change to write this Arthur and Dutch, but I do kinda miss my other ones. Anyhoo, please enjoy. And remember, it's all consensual, it's all fun, and John is really loving it.
> 
> Also apparently this Arthur is a bit of a talker during the sex, who knew?
> 
> Comments and kudos would be awesome, you guys have been lovely with them and I appreciate every single one!!
> 
> Enjoy *kisses*

It’s been months since they’ve been able to do this again. Months since they’ve had the time and the chance to find a hotel that will let you pay a little extra for discretion.

And in that time,

John’s gotten a little desperate.

Not that Arthur minds that, of course.

Especially with the display in front of him. John sprawled on his back lengthways across the big bed, head lolling over the edge, legs spread wide with one knee hooked over Arthur’s arm.

No, he doesn’t mind that at all.

He leans up over him, three slick fingers inside him, finding that spot that has John arching back, fisting the covers, chest heaving, cock rigid.

Arthur wets his lips,

“There you go…” He moves up a little, so that he’s almost knelt over him now, leans down to bite at his neck.

Looks up under heavy lidded eyes to see Dutch.

Leaning against the closed door, shirt undone, cigar in hand.

Watches as he brings it to his lips.

Arthur raises an eyebrow, asking him if he wants to join but Dutch demurs for now, eyes intent on the movement of Arthur's hand.

He can see the whole play from where he is.

“Arthur…” He looks down when John says his name, feels his own cock twitch at the way he says it, broken and breathless. 

Pulls his fingers full out only to thrust them back in hard.

Open him.

Ready.

Glances down at where he’s jerking himself off frantically.

“Ain’t gonna be much fun for me if you go off now, Marston.” He pushes John’s hand away and laughs at his whine of protest.

“Shut up Arthur.” 

“Really, John?” He moves back, tugging John’s legs up around his hips as he sits up, guides his cock close, so close, rubbing up against where John so obviously wants him most. “After all I’m doing for you? For that,” 

He pushes just the tip of his cock inside him.

Teases himself with sensation.

Laughs.

“For that dirty little secret you got that only I can help you with?”

He’d come to him, years ago, half drunk and wanting. Asking, no, begging, Arthur to help him out. Just this once, just this one time only but please, please, please…  
And Arthur had let him crawl into his tent, fucked on feelings he had for another man, heartsick and tired. He’d let John in, given him what he wanted, made him come crying and sobbing. A mess.

Because he knew.

What it was like to crave something that was wrong.

And he also knew, 

That John trusted him and only him to do it.

And now,

“I ain’t only got you.” John’s tone is churlish but the tremble in his voice tells Arthur that he’s getting desperate. “Dutch is here…”

Oh.

Sure.

Arthur smiles, wicked and knowing.

“You don’t want him to do this.” He sees Dutch shift in the corner of his vision but he won’t look to him yet. Not yet. 

“You think I go hard?” He pulls John’s legs wider apart as he speaks, one hand under each thigh.

“He’d break you in half, boy.”

Now he looks up

As he lines himself up against John’s hole.

“I’m the only one who can take that. Right, Dutch?” 

And Dutch smiles, dark and dangerous.

“That’s enough now Arthur.”

Arthur laughs.

Jealousy.

No.

Possession.

Dutch allows him this, lets him have these moments purely because Arthur asked for them. Because he wanted to take,

Fuck.

And Dutch would never allow him that. 

It isn’t in him to.

So he gives Arthur this. Gives him John. On conditions.

But the conditions.

They make it better.

He thrusts inside John, almost to the hilt, grips to his thighs to hold him down on his lap. John’s head snaps back, over the edge of the bed again as he lets out a low, broken groan.

“Good boy.”

He sets a bruising pace, knelt up to give himself more force. The slap of skin on skin, the ache already in his lower back, tells him this one is going to be quick.

So fired up already.

And Dutch is moving now.

Thank the Lord.

Coming to stand at the edge of the bed, cupping Johns jaw with one hand and yanking his head back.

Unbuttoning his pants one handed.

Jesus, Arthur almost loses control at so simple an action.

Has to slow down, control himself, as Dutch opens John’s mouth and guides his cock inside.

“Jesus Dutch,” He hears himself whisper, reverence in his voice.

Dutch looks at him and winks.

Gestures for him to continue.

God,

He wants to touch him.

He tightens his grip on John’s thighs and takes up his pace again, rolling his hips up now. And Dutch is fucking Johns mouth shallow so as not to choke him, he can see that, through the haze of sensation.

Not the way Arthur likes it.

But Dutch saves that only for him.

He falters again, 

Too much,

When Dutch leans over, hands on John’s upper arms, spreading them out and holding them tight to the bed.

Too much.

Arthur shakes his head, feels rather than hears the groan pulled up from deep inside him at that sight.

John spread for them.

Dutch’s display of strength for him.

“Dutch I’m…” He knows he must look wrecked, wild eyed and shaking. Orgasm approaching so fast he doesn’t think he’ll pull out in time. John’s breathless begging, pulling him in deeper and deeper.

“Dutch.” 

He’s going to lose control.

Leans over, even though he knows he’s not supposed to. Not when it’s the three of them. He’s not supposed to show John how much...

But he has to. Right now. Because John is being fucked in a way Arthur can only dream of.

So he leans over him, forgetting, not caring.

And crushes his lips against Dutch’s.

They come together. Dutch down John’s throat and Arthur on his stomach. Sounds muffled and swallowed down. And it’s hard, and it’s filthy, and Arthur doesn’t even have time to take a breath before Dutch is pushing him away and walking from the bed.

He looks down, disoriented, at the mess they’ve made of John.

And he knows he probably shouldn’t,

He really shouldn’t.

But Dutch is pissed at him anyway, so it won’t matter so much, to lean down and kiss him.

Lick the taste of Dutch from his mouth.

And thank him, quietly, as he comes.


End file.
